


Worse than we are

by Tenebriiz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz
Relationships: Revenant & Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Worse than we are

— Gdybym tylko mogła pokazać ci te wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiłam... — parsknęła cicho — uważałbyś mnie bardziej za potwora niż za człowieka.

Te słowa nie obyły się bez zaskoczenia Revenanta. Usłyszeć tak ponure słowa od zwykle spokojnej i opanowanej dziewczyny, to... To było dość niecodzienne i niespodziewane. Odkąd poznał ją bliżej, zdążył zrozumieć, że dziewczyna ma własne demony, podchodzące z innego wymiaru, z innej... osi czasowej? Ona... Ona robiła to wszystko ludziom. Rozumiał to. Tym bardziej po wszystkim co zrobiła jej Dywizja ARES. Poprzysiągł sobie osobistą zemstę na każdym z nich, chociażby tylko za to co jej zrobili.

Usiedli za sporej wielkości skałą, aby przez chwilę odpocząć. Szaleńczy sprint podczas ucieczki przed ringiem zawsze jest trudny, tym bardziej, gdy biegniesz nieprzerwanie od kilku godzin. Spojrzał na nią, sprawiając wrażenie jakby próbował zrozumieć to, co mu przed chwilą powiedziała. Niski, donośny śmiech odbił się echem zanim postanowił jej odpowiedzieć.

— Nie jesteś potworem, Wraith. Widziałem w życiu wiele potworów. Mężczyźni, którzy polują na kobiety, aby przez chwilę zaspokoić własne potrzeby, by końcowo porzucić je w ciemnej alejce za śmietnikiem. Właściciele wielkich korporacji, zgarniający ogromne zyski, gdy ich pracownicy cierpią z powodu nędzy... To oni są potworami — zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad swoimi słowami — jeśli ty jesteś potworem, to czym jestem ja?

Zapadła między nimi chwilowa cisza. W tle rozbrzmiewał jedynie odgłos ogłoszenia o kolejnej rundzie. 

— Rev... — z ust dziewczyny rozbrzmiało w końcu pierwsze słowo — może i zabijasz ludzi, ale większość z nich zasługuje na to co im robisz. To nie czyni cię potworem. Robiłam rzeczy, przez które ludzie ginęli z biedy. Robiłam rzeczy, przez które ginęły niewinne osoby, robiłam rzeczy, które ich raniły...

Wydał z siebie jedynie cichy pomruk i poświęcił chwilę na obejrzenie swojego L-Stara. Gdy już się odezwał, jego głos był cichszy i spokojniejszy niż zazwyczaj.

— Zadania, których się podejmowałem zawsze leżały w interesie innych ludzi. Ktoś chciał mordu, więc za odpowiednią kwotę sprawiałem, że inni umierali. Ja mogłem wyrównać swoje rachunki, a oni mieli to, czego chcieli. Wielkie korporacje, urzędy. Cholera, moim pracodawcą mógł być każdy i byli nim... wszyscy. 

Gdyby mógł zmarszczyć brwi, zrobiłby to w tej chwili. W końcu wstał i odwrócił się, by móc spojrzeń na dziewczynę.

— Wszyscy robiliśmy złe rzeczy, Wraith. Nie jesteś gorsza od żadnego z nas — przez chwilę zawiesił się, jakby wahał się czy powinien kontynuować — Ruszajmy już. Ring zaraz się zamknie.


End file.
